Fang's POV of Max on Valium
by topaz emeralds
Summary: This one shot is about Fang's view of the Valium incident in the third book.


She was crazy

She was crazy. I mean, there was a chance that she could _lose the use of her right arm! _I knew it was for the best though. I really didn't want Max to try and cut it out again. If Dr. Martinez was operating then at least Max wouldn't bleed to death.

When we got into the clinic my muscles tensed instinctively from smelling the lab-like chemical smells combined with the bright fluorescent medical instruments. I glanced over at Max and the Dr. from the corner of my eye. Max looked nervous, but I doubted anyone but me would be able to notice. She looked perfectly calm, but I could tell she was scared because of the way she held her arm.

I didn't really trust Dr. Martinez. Sure, she was a nice lady, I guess, and her cookies were great, but she was a vet. I have this thing about if they went to any sort of medical school, I don't trust them. Years being locked in dog crates and experimented on by wacko doctors/scientists will do that to you.

We got into the operating room. Max laid herself down on the doggie operating table and closed her eyes tightly. I looked at her for a second and noticed an annoyed expression come onto her face. Probably the Voice, but -if we were lucky – this would be the last time she heard it, ever.

Dr. Martinez stuck an IV in her arm and I had to restrain myself from attacking her. I flinched and reminded myself that she was helping Max, not hurting her like the people at the School. I couldn't help that memories from the School shot into my mind.

I looked away from the IV to keep myself in control.

After a moment I heard Max speak up. "This is great . I feel so… calm." She said in a groggy but cheerful voice. I almost chuckled. That Valium stuff Dr. Martinez gave her must really work.

Ella patted her shoulder and told her she was okay. I looked at Max, who looked completely calm- and clueless. Completely un-Max like. It had me worried.

I spoke up for the first time since we had gotten to the clinic, giving Max an alternative in case she had changed her mind, "You still want to do this? Bark once for yes."

She stuck her tongue out at me. _At least she didn't actually bark_, I thought to myself as I looked at drugged Max. She looked like a small child, innocent looking and worry free. At least, until Dr. Martinez fastened her arm to the table. I saw a panicked look on her face momentarily, but it disappeared less then a second later. I took her unfastened hand into mine, without thinking, and looked down at her.

"I'm so glad you're here." She slurred slowly in her dopey voice. Why wouldn't I be? Of course I was here, she didn't expect me to leave, did she? She continued, "I know everything's fine when you're here."

I felt my face get red and saw Dr. Martinez look over at me before she pricked Max with a needle. Ella raised an eyebrow but remained quiet, thank god. Max had never said anything like that to me or to anyone.

"Hey." Max said mildly, pouting for a second. Her expression was so funny and I tried to lock it into my memory, not wanting to forget Valium drugged Max.

"That's just a local anesthetic. I'll give it a minute to take affect." Dr. Martinez explained to Max, who wasn't really paying attention to her. She gazed at the lights overhead, "Oh, look, the lights are so pretty." Her expression was amused and I resisted a laugh. Oh, I definitely wasn't going to forget that.

Max continued to look at the overhead lights, but I watched as the doctor picked up her scalpel. I watched every movement, making sure I knew what she did to Max. She pressed it into Max's arm, beginning the surgery.

"Fang?" Max asked, clearly not aware that surgery had begun.

I glanced at her, "Yeah. I'm here."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, I got that." I said. Regular Max would never admit that, but I was glad to hear it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be fine." I muttered, now slightly embarrassed. Max would manage without me. I mean, she was Max.

"No," she said, quite sure of herself, "I would be totally unfine. _Totally_." I wondered if she'd remember saying this later, maybe I should tell her how I would be _totally unfine_ too if I didn't have her.

I looked away from Max, not being able to meet her groggy eyes. I turned my attention to the procedure and felt my stomach turn. I could see everything Dr. Martinez was doing. I looked away, not wanting to see it anymore. I heard Max start to squirm.

"It's okay. Just relax." I told Max- and myself- stiffly, "Just…relax. Don't try to talk."

"I don't want my chip anymore." She frowned, "Actually, I never wanted that chip."

"Okay, were taking it out." I told her, not daring to look at Dr. Martinez's work.

"I just want you to hold my hand." She smiled faintly at me and I looked down at are entwined hands.

"I am holding your hand." I told her, squeezing her hand lightly as proof.

"Oh. I knew that." She slurred before drifting off. I watched her the whole time, thinking about what she'd admitted under the influence of Valium.

Did she mean it? I never knew she felt that way, that she felt she needed me there. Max never admitted to that kind of stuff. She hated talking about feelings, or thinking about her real feelings, actually.

Her eyes fluttered open and she asked slowly, "Do you have a La-Z-boy somewhere?"

"Uhm, no." Ella replied. I looked up at her and she grinned at me. I cracked a smile and looked back down at Max again.

"I think I would like a La-Z-boy." She said dreamily and then got an troubled look on her face, as if remembering something important, "Fang, don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I'm here." I assured her.

"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Fang, Fang, Fang." She said in a soft far away voice. "I love you. I love you sooo much." She tried to extend her arms, but the restraints wouldn't let her.

Well, that made things, uh, interesting.

I blinked, speechless. Max loved me? Like a brother? Like a friend? Or more? I was guessing the later, by how she said it. Ella looked at me with wide eyes, a big smile on her face. Dr. Martinez raised an eyebrow but didn't look up.

"Oh, jeez." I said, my words sounding strangled.


End file.
